


Attention

by midgardian_witch



Series: Attraction, Attention, Affection [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Pining, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_witch/pseuds/midgardian_witch
Summary: It's a strange thing to need the attention of one other person so much that even the kind of attention does not matter anymore.





	1. Ferdinand

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in a few years but thanks to those two idiots I got back into it. Additionally this is my first fanfic in English so bear with me.
> 
> Feel free to scream at/with me about Ferdibert or whatever their ship name is now on Twitter @midgardianwitch

It's a strange thing, Ferdinand muses as his face is being pressed into his mattress, to need the attention of one other person so much that even the kind of attention does not matter anymore.

A low moan escapes his throat as he feels oil-coated, long, slim fingers meticulously prepare him.

It still leaves him reeling everytime he thinks about how their 'relationship' came to be. It used to be different - easier - when they were younger. Back then it was enough to bicker, to fight, to hurl insults at each other till one of them gave up and left the room. Back then the longing was _different_. Not this ache to be touched, to be taken apart by these hands that are as careful fingering his ass as they would be slitting someone's throat. Back then it was enough to at least be noticed. To get but a glance. No matter what it took. Just to turn his gaze away from _her_. Even if what he received would be nothing but a cold, dismissive, sometimes even disgusted look. How he would be noticed didn't matter just that he did.

But somehow the heated arguments and senseless insults turned into _this_ \- Ferdinand von Aegir on his knees, ass up and face pressed into his mattress while Hubert von Vestra is slowly preparing him to be penetrated.

It's not the first time and yet he can't stop to wonder if this is better than what they had before. If it is better to know what it feels like to be spread out beneath Hubert completely at his mercy.

It feels like Hubert has been preparing him for hours even though he knows it couldn't be more than a few minutes. But he knows this thoroughness is needed. Hubert's cock is thicker than his own and by the Goddess without enough preparation it would hurt being taken by him like this. And yet he is convinced Hubert draws this out longer than needed just to torture him.

"P-Please...Hubert..."

His breathless begging is rewarded by a third finger filling and stretching him. He can feel Hubert's body pressed against his back and hot breath against his neck.

"Patience."

That sinister tone of voice sends a shiver down Ferdinand's spine. How fiendish of him to demand patience when Ferdinand's cock is already leaking onto the sheets - ready to come on Hubert's fingers alone. But Hubert is not a gentle man - Ferdinand is aware of that. He knows how easily these hands can kill. Were he not a moaning, begging mess he could have thought about whether or not that fact adds to the thrill and attraction or if he feels like this despite it.

Slowly the fingers slide out of him and it takes all of Ferdinand's willpower not to whine at the loss. He can hear Hubert chuckle behind him - a dark, breathy sound that Ferdinand can feel right to his core. The weight on the bed shifts and he knows what will happen now. Anticipation makes him shiver even though this is not their first time together. One hand is on his hip and the other on his ass holding him steady as he feels Hubert's cock against his entrance.

"Ready?" Hubert asks. His hands roaming over his ass, back and hips almost gently, lovingly - or so Ferdinand likes to pretent. There is nothing loving about these meetings in the dead of night.  
He just nods in fear of making even more of a fool of himself by begging for him to _just get on with it_.

Hubert enters him slowly and oh how he loves the way his cock fills him so perfectly. Once Hubert is fully inside him he stops moving entirely. Ferdinand groans in frustration and starts grinding into him - blunt nails dig into his hips as he hears an irritated growl from the man behind him.

"Stop it, von Aegir."

"Just fuck me already!"

He starts fucking himself on Hubert's cock, now that the man himself apparently refuses to do the deed. The hands on his hips grip him tighter and finally Hubert himself starts to move. Ferdinand moans shamelessly as Hubert hits his prostate. His cock is steadily leaking pre-cum onto the now ruined sheets.

"Oh fuck Hubert...please..."

He can't think. He's babbling, begging for release. Hubert is not better off than him, thrusting into him in a frantic rhythm. It's madness. Glorious madness.

Fingers comb through his long hair, gripping his locks in a tight fist and his head gets pulled back. Then Hubert's lips are on his neck, decorating Ferdinand's neck with lovebites and bruises.

"Hu-Hubert...I'm-"

He is so close. _Just a few strokes_, he thinks as he tries to get his own hand on his cock but Hubert bats it away.

"You'll come like this or not at all, von Aegir."

As if to make his point even clearer he thrusts into him hard, hitting his prostate perfectly, pleasure building and building, sheets gripped tightly between Ferdinand's fingers.

For this short time in the dead of night he can just forget. Forget the war, their new lifes as the right and left hand of the Empress, the stress of governing, the reunification of Fodlan, just...everything.  
Even this ache, this constant yearning for the tiniest scrap of attention from a man who can barely endure the sight of him. Who sees him as nothing more than a useful tool to aid his beloved Empress. Or as someone willing to service him personally as of late.

Sweat makes his hair stick to his skin and his body is shaking under the force of Hubert's thrusts. If not for his rigorous training as a cavalier his limbs might give out on him. He is sure he'll go mad with pleasure when a particularly hard thrust makes him see stars, his cum staining the sheets as he orgasms. He feels Hubert pulling out of him. Ferdinand turns his head to look behind him, ready to ask why Hubert didn't come inside him, when he sees him stroking his cock a few times and with a deep groan spill his seed over Ferdinand's lower back.

Exhausted Ferdinand collapses on his bed breathing heavily. He'd love to enjoy the afterglow but the sticky feeling of the cum-stained sheets and Hubert's own cum on his skin is uncomfortable. His face seems to not betray his feelings as Hubert just rolls his eyes at him.

"You've already made a mess. Clean up will be much easier like this", or so Hubert reasons. Ferdinand would never admit out loud that he does quite enjoy Hubert coming inside of him. So he decides to drop the subject by just not answering. He doesn't feel like making this another petty fight when he could just enjoy the afterglow of his orgasm and worry about cleaning up the mess Hubert made of him later. So he just gives an affirmative grunt and tries to lay down on his bed comfortably while avoiding the spots on the sheets that are wet with cum.

Hubert leaves as much space between them as possible as he sits down on the bed to probably wait till his legs don't give out on him before he leaves. While cuddling after sex would be appreciated he knows that won't ever happen with Hubert but a man could dream.

After a few minutes of relative silence, with the only sound filling the room being their heavy breathing, Hubert stands up and starts getting dressed again. As he puts his clothes, which he had folded neatly before they started their tryst, back on Ferdinand watches him quietly. Not a word is spoken between them. But he is exhausted and it's getting more and more difficult to keep his eyes open. He could just bathe tomorrow morning. The dried cum will be even more uncomfortable then but at this point he is too tired to care. He falls asleep for just a few seconds but at the feeling of fingers on his face his eyes snap back open. Hubert, now fully dressed, pulls a strand of hair behind his ear that was stuck to his sweaty forehead. His breath catches in his throat at the sight of Hubert doing something so _gentle_. Hubert quickly composes himself and gives him a serious look.

"I'll be leaving now, von Aegir."

Ferdinand just nods once not trusting his voice not to crack. With that Hubert exits as quietly as he arrived, leaving the young Prime Minister to wonder if he is already dreaming.


	2. Hubert

It's a strange thing, Hubert muses, on his knees, red pubic hair tickling his nose as he's choking himself on Ferdinand's cock, to need the attention of one other person so much that even the kind of attention does not matter anymore.

His head bobs up and down the noble's cock in a steady rhythm, eyes openo watch Ferdinand's every reaction. And what a sight he is. Head thrown back, beautiful, long hair cascading down his shoulders, eyes closed in pleasure and mouth forming a perfect 'o'. He can see his chest rise and fall with every breath and moan, but his gaze is fixed on the collar where he can still see the marks he left on him the night before.

Marking up the dear Prime Minister, to claim the noblest of nobles as his, is a pleasure he rarely let's himself indulge in. Nothing official, of course. Their _arrangement_ is purely one of convenience. Ferdinand is allowed to forget the burdens of being Prime Minister and Hubert can be close to the person that has haunted his thoughts and dreams since their time at Garreg Mach. It's ridiculous how easily the loud and obnoxious noble had managed to sneak his way into Hubert's heart back then.

With a pop he lets Ferdinand's cock slip from his lips which earns him a needy whine. Ferdinand's eyes open and he looks down at him kneeling between his legs. One hand reaches out to his head, fingers gently gripping his much shorter hair and guides him back down onto his cock.

Hubert is aware of the true nature of their encounters. He is nothing but a means to an end to the other noble and Hubert is nothing but ecstatic to be used. If the only place he has in Ferdinand's life is to please and take pleasure from him then he will die a happy man. He's aware he can't want more when even this seems more than what he could have ever wished for.

"F-Fuck...Hubert...so good..."

Ferdinand's moaning spurns him on even more. He swirls his tongue around the head of his cock and sucks on it gently. The taste of his pre-cum fills his mouth, sweeter than expected. One gloved hand teases his heavy balls and a shiver goes through Ferdinand's whole body. The cavalier's powerful thighs are trembling and just the thought of being crushed by them, choking on cock makes Hubert's pants feel unbearably tight.

Hubert is used to being seen as intimidating, untrustworthy or down right despicable. He was sure Ferdinand saw him the same. There wasn't a day back at Garreg Mach that they didn't have an altercation of some sort, verbal fights and insults being the norm. If somebody would have told him back then that he would gladly spend the rest of his days on his knees being used like common whore by the obnoxiously optimistic Ferdinand von Aegir, he would have called them a fool.

Not that anyone would know of their private meetings. He plans these special moments with just as much care and importance as he would any of his battle plans or assassinations. Should anyone find out about them the fallout would be disastrous for the young Prime Minister. They work well together; the public even calls them 'the Jewels' of the Empire but that is their professional life. The beloved Prime Minister getting fucked by a viper like Hubert? All trust he had with the people and the other Ministers would be ruined. Ferdinand needs to be seen as the radiant, good-hearted noble he is; Hubert will be the only one to see this side of him, wanton and needy. The knowledge of being the only one to see Ferdinand like this fills him with a certain possessive glee.

Ferdinand is close, his cock twitching and leaking pre-cum but Hubert won't finish him off just yet. He stops playing with Ferdinand's balls and instead wraps his gloved fingers around the base of his shaft, applying a bit of pressure and holding off the other noble's orgasm for a bit longer. The grip on his hair grows tighter and Hubert has to hold back a moan.

"Y-You...oh Goddess...damned tease..."

He can't stop the grin from reaching his lips. Teasing Ferdinand and reducing the usually so eloquent noble to a babbling, moaning mess might be his favorite pastime now.

Ignoring the insistent presence of Ferdinand's erection Hubert starts pressing kisses to the inside of his thighs. The needy groan he receives as answer makes him chuckle.

"You've been so good today, Prime Minister. I think you deserve a reward."

He loosens his grip on Ferdinand's cock fully and holds his gloved hand close to his own mouth. Carefully he bites into the soft leather surrounding his middle finger and slowly removes the glove from his hand. The black leather glove falls unceremoniously to the ground while his hand finds its way back to its former place. Pale fingers wrap around Ferdinand's still leaking cock. Hubert knows the signs, knows Ferdinand enough to be sure that he won't need more than a few strokes to finish him off. He closes his mouth around the head and sucks while stroking his shaft with his now ungloved hand. Ferdinand's legs are trembling, his whole body shaking with pleasure.

"Hub-...ahh..."

With a gasp Ferdinand comes, filling Hubert's mouth with his seed. Quickly he swallows all that he is able to, methodically licking Ferdinand's cock clean afterwards. He takes a handkerchief from his pocket and cleans up what he couldn't reach with his tongue. Only then does Hubert look up to Ferdinand.

Ferdinand is always beautiful; if it's on one of his beloved horses, debating with the other ministers or simply relaxing and drinking tea. And yet Hubert prefers him like this: messy, dirty and riding the afterglow of an orgasm. An orgasm Hubert gave him. Hubert, the only person who should see him like this and the only person who will if Hubert has any say in it. But being possessive of somebody who does not return those feelings of love, devotion and affection is foolish and Hubert will not make himself act like a fool.

He schools his features back to his usual grim facade and rises from his kneeling position. In an attempt to avoid looking Ferdinand in the eyes he carefully straightens his shirt and tries to smooth over wrinkles that aren't really there. It is difficult to find ones composure when the object of one's affection is sitting in front of you, blissed out from the pleasure you gave them and yet Hubert tries to steal himself. He looks up and takes in the perfect picture of debauchery that is Ferdinand von Aegir. He is breath-taking. Anything Hubert may have to say, any excuse to leave the room die on his lips as he stares at Ferdinand. Chest heaving from exhaustion, skin glistening with sweat, long silky hair a mess and eyes still shut in total bliss. Ferdinand is a picture for the gods. But nobody will ever see him like this. Only Hubert.

Ferdinand's eyes open and for a second he seems startled by Hubert's presence. The Prime Minister is an observant man, more so than Hubert would have ever given him credit for. As their eyes meet it, for a second, it feels like they both can't look away, too enamored by the other. It's ridiculous of course. Hubert would be a fool for thinking Ferdinand might feel the same. He is the shadow of Her Majesty and that is where he will remain. He has no place in the light. No place with Ferdinand.

With a short bow Hubert turns around and quickly leaves the room. If he stays longer he may do something foolish. Even more foolish than what he has already done.

He is not sure what is more powerful, his possessiveness over Ferdinand or his fear of tainting the young Prime Minister just by associating with him. What force drives him into the arms of Ferdinand time and time again? Is it love? Does he even deserve something as fragile and beautiful as love? He has killed, bribed, lied and done so many worse things. Does Lady Edelgard's shadow deserve to feel love?

The way back to his own quarters is a haze, his own errection long forgotten. As Hubert closes the door to his own room, he made a decision. It does not matter if Ferdinand does not return his feelings because there is one emotion more powerful and easier to provoke than love: lust. And he will try his best to have Ferdinand desire him. Even if he could never love Hubert. 


End file.
